Super Dungeon: Arcade
Super Dungeon: Arcade is a mighty fusion of The Midnight Tower Level Box, Midnight Tower Dungeon Tiles, and Super Dungeon: Arcade rules. To be released. Subject to change. Models Edit * 1x Hexcast Sorceress (Reprint) * 1x Hearthsworn Tincan * 1x Cat Burglar * 1x Riftling Warrior * 1x Sanctioned Witch * 1x Moonspire Guardian * 1x Midnight Queen * 1x Daemonus * 1x Knight of the Tower * 2x Shadow Tower * 2x Tower Stalker * 4x Tower Blackblade * 6x Tower Arbalist * 1x Spider Nest * 1x Spider Speaker * 3x Crawler * 3x Shadow Spinner Cards Edit Hero Cards * Hexcast Sorceress Hero Card * Hearthsworn Tincan Hero Card * Cat Burglar Hero Card * Riftling Warrior Hero Card * Sanctioned Witch Hero Card * Moonspire Guardian Hero Card '-Arcade Monster Cards-' Dungeon Boss Cards * Midnight Queen Arcade Dungeon Boss Card * Daemonus Arcade Dungeon Boss Card Arcade Cards for Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition Model * Starfire Arcade Dungeon Boss Card (Model Availible in Super Dungeon: Explore) Alternate Arcade profile for Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition Model' * King Starfire Arcade Dungeon Boss Card (Alternate Profile for Starfire) '''Mini-Boss Cards * Knight of the Tower Arcade Mini-Boss Card Arcade Cards for Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition Model * Rex Arcade Mini-Boss Card (Model Availible in Super Dungeon: Explore) Monster Cards * Shadow Tower Arcade Spawning Point Card ** Shadow Guard Arcade Gang Card ** Tower Markksman Arcade Gang Card * Spider Nest Arcade Spawning Point Card ** Crawler Cluster Arcade Gang Card ** Spinner Clutter Arcade Gang Card Arcade Cards for Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition Models * 1x Egg Clutch Arcade Spawning Point Card ** Dragonborn Arcade Gang Card * 1x Kobold Warrens Arcade Spawning Point Card ** Scale Wall Arcade Gang Card ** Dragon Devotee Arcade Gang Card ** Sneaks Arcade Gang Card Alternate profile Arcade cards for Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition Models' * Cold Eggs Arcade Spawning Point Card ** + Associated Gang Arcade Monster Card * Frozen Warrens Arcade Spawning Point Card ** + Associated Gang Arcade Monster Card * Nether Clutch Arcade Spawning Point Card ** + Associated Gang Arcade Monster Card * Shadow Warrens Arcade Spawning Point Card ** + Associated Gang Arcade Monster Card '''Boo Booty Cards * 1x Booty Biter Arcade Boo Booty Card * 1x Booty Grinder Arcade Boo Booty Card * 1x Bouncing Booty Arcade Boo Booty Card '-Items and Other Cards-' Dungeon Boss Fight Card * Midnight Queen Dungeon Boss Fight Card * Starfire Dungeon Boss Fight Card * King Starfire Dungeon Boss Fight Card Challenge Deck * Unseen Strike * Sense Weakness * Shields Up * Move Silently * A Single Target * Strength Through Anger * Run Away! * Stay Together * Back to Back * The Finisher * Muster the Forces * Strength Through Hubris * Precision * Show Off * The Burning Fog * Trespasser’s Curse * Overexertion * Pillow Fight * Pit Trap * Ill-Equipped * Tainted Concoction * Magical Shielding * Dark Alchemy * Psychic Attack * Precision Strike * Nimble Fingers * Overpower * Terrible Burden * Unrelenting Assault * Biting Winds * Painful Echoes * Curse of Rot * Hopelessly Lost * Shimmering Protection * Do Your Part! * Hidden Nest * Bite Back * Nowhere to Hide * Dangerous Gifts * The Rage Spreads * Inferno * The Forever Curse Plot Deck * Withering Curse * The Challenge of Flame * The Gauntlet * The Lurking Menace * Wards of Protection * Idols of Rage * Forgotten by the Goddess * The Curse of Decay * Stasis Orbs * The Ever-Changing Maze Boss Fight Challenge Deck * Dark Shielding * Secret Escape Plan * Baleful Resolve * Faithful Servants * Unprepared for the Elements * Spiteful Curse * Blistering Armor * Just a Flesh Wound * You Can Run... * Ethereal Assault Difficulty Deck * Coin on a String * Know Your Enemy * Come Prepared * Potion of Luck * Deluxe Glitter Bomb * Bounty * A Gifted Apprentice * They Knew We Were Coming… * Plots Within Plots * Excessive Traps * The Consul’s Right Hand * The Rising Darkness Tiles *4x Midnight Tower Double-Sided Dungeon Tiles *1x Mighty Monster Chart *1x Heroes Backpack Others * Super Dungeon Dice: 8 Sapphire, 6 Ruby and 2 Emerald * 32 page Super Dungeon Arcade Rulebook * Over 200 game tokens Notes The theme of the the box is Midnight Tower. Aditional alternate profile cards are planed for Arcade Monsters (Arcadian Knight of the Tower, Arcadian Nether Elves, Arcadian Spiders, Drowning Isles Knight of the Tower, Drowning Isles Nether Elves, Drowning Isles Spiders)Category:Rules Category:Core Set __NOEDITSECTION__